Ebony&Ivory
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Vega sick in love with Ebony. Bit's irate. Brad's tried to kill him and the girls are reprogrammed.~R&R~
1. Default Chapter

Hello! DarkTrina here! I just made this fic because there are next to no girls in ZOIDS. Ain't any black folks neither. Not that I'm complaining! The show's great. I just wanted to spice it up a little. I really can't say I know everything. I know enough to write this fic. Kinda. -_-;; If you'd like to tell me anything, or me not knowing something offends you, you can just tell me.  
  
This is just me giving it a shot. Every seems to like my other fics. Maybe this will do good too.  
  
P.S.-Don't ask when this is. I honestly don't know the timeline. Ain't enough sites about ZOIDS. Sometime before Sarah and Vega I guess. Sorry if it sounds like gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Sanders, come over here."  
  
Sanders went over to where Captain Stora was standing.  
  
" Look out over there."  
  
He took the binoculars and looked. He saw 2 new ZOIDS. Hybrids of some kinds.  
  
" What are they?"  
  
" They are part of pour new weapon against the Blitz team."  
  
" Okay, so where's the other half, and exactly what are they...Exactly?"  
  
Stora smiled. " Those, my friend, are Voltage 7 and Hounder 9." He said." Hm." He said." And the other part, is on the heads of them." He said. Sanders looked." Girls? Excuse me sir, but those girls don't look like they can even beat a baby Pteras with a wounded wing." He said. Both girls looked directly at him." They're lookin' at me." He said." They heard you." Stora said." How?" Sanders asked." They are NewTypes. A new breed of ZOIDS pilots. We're the first to successfully complete 2." He said." What's a NewType?" He asked." They are genetically and biologically enhanced to have mental and physical connections with their ZOIDS." He said." But that's impossible." Sanders said." No it isn't. They have special suits and cockpits that link them up directly to the computer. " He said." Wouldn't that overload their brains?" He asked." No, it would for anyone else that tried that. As I said before, their bodies are enhanced. They are the only ones that can handle those suits and ZOIDS." He said. Sanders was a bit creeped out by their blank stare." Come. We are going to watch their test battle against the Viper team." Stora said. He followed. As the battle went on, Stora explained about the girls and their ZOIDS to Sanders.  
  
" The one in Voltage, the Silver tinted Zoid, is Ebony Excalibur. Her name describes both their personalities and skin color. The one in the black tinted Zoid, Hounder, is Ivory Excalibur. Her name describes both their burning passion to win and the color of their ZOIDS claws."  
  
" Hm."  
  
Sanders was watching their faces as they fought.  
  
" Bishojo Senshi."  
  
" Careful Sanders. They are very pretty but dangerous in their own way. They have little, if any, personality. And what little they have, as I said before, is dark."  
  
" Hm."  
  
The battle was over. The girls had won." They are good." Sanders admitted." I know you're wondering what their suits are hybrids of." Captain Stora said." Yes sir." He said. They entered the garage. The two girls stood by their ZOIDS.  
  
" The silver one on your left is Voltage 7. 50% Timber Wolf, 25% Husky and 25% Electricity."  
  
Voltage 7 let out a wolf howl.  
  
" The black one on your right is Hounder 9. 50% Timber Wolf, 25% Fox and 25% Fire."  
  
" Electricity?!! Fire?!!"  
  
Captain Stora smirked at his reaction." But sir, there's no way,"  
  
" And there's no way an elephant can shot out its nose but yours does." He finished. Sanders had no more questions. " They will challenge the Blitz team. You will be in the battle as a last resort. You cannot fail." He said." Yes sir." Sanders said saluting.  
  
" BIT!!!!"  
  
Leena was after him again." Hey, could you two pull yourselves away from total annihilation to look at this new challenge?" Jamie asked. " Huh? Challenge?" Bit said." Yes." The Doc said. They came over to the screen. It had a silhouette of a female.  
  
" Hello. My name is Ebony. My sister and me would love to challenge your entire team. If you win you can have double the money."  
  
" What kind of battle we talkin'?"  
  
" 4 vs. 2."  
  
" Are you kidding? You'll be creamed 10x over by our team!!"  
  
" We'll see. And if we win.... You have to go out with us. * And right into Backdraft cells.*"  
  
Bit laughed.  
  
" You must be one of those happy-meal-eatin', Big Mac-munchin',"  
  
She showed her face.  
  
"* Gawks*Gorgeous girls."  
  
She laughed to herself.  
  
" Why thank you. So do we have a battle?"  
  
Bit simply nodded. His jaw hadn't recovered from its fall.  
  
" Bet. See you in 0900 hours."  
  
She blew a kiss and waved. Then disappeared." Bit, you're drooling." Leena said. He closed his mouth." She said 0900 hours, didn't she? That's 9:00AM!! We have to get up at 7:00 to be ready!!" Leena said." Oh well. I'm going to tune-up Liger now!" Bit said. He sped off. He really went to tell Brad all about their challengers." I'm telling you, girl had lips, hips, was all that and a pot'o grits." He said." I say you're over-exaggerating." Brad said." I say.better chances for me!!" Bit said. He went into a hyper attack.  
  
Next day,  
  
0900 hours  
  
" LEENA!!!!!!"  
  
" Now there's a switch." Doc said." Bit's just in a hurry to see Ebony." Brad said in a singsong voice." Am not!! She's just pretty!!" Bit said." Whatever. I'll believe it when I see her." He said." Where is Leena?! She's holding us up! LEENA!!!" Bit yelled. She came to the garage.  
  
" I'm here already!"  
  
" Finally! Let's go!!"  
  
They all took turns flying to the designated spot. Liger walked around looking for their opponents. Really, Bit needed something to keep himself from drooling over a freeze-frame of Ebony he made." Bit! Stand still!" Leena said." Can't! I'm too excited. I wanna fight!" He said. Suddenly, there was a wolf howl on one side off the cliff.  
  
" What the-"  
  
There was another on the other side. Both echoed into the valley. Then out of nowhere 2 wolves came bounding over the cliff walls. A silver and black one. They stood on either side of the Blitz team. Ebony came on all their screens.  
  
" Hello. Bit, so nice to see you again."  
  
" Hi Ebony." He said almost melting at the site of her." What a loser." Brad said. Ivory came on his screen. " Hmp. Some would call you a loser." She said. His jaw hit the floor. " Who's the loser now?" Bit said. They smiled." We're ready. Are you?" Ebony asked." Yeah, you bet!" Leena said." Alright, then, "Ebony said, " We need a judge down here!"  
  
" Yeah! And be quick about it!"  
  
" Shut up Bit!"  
  
A judge landed.  
  
" This is the designated Zoid battlefield for the Blitz team vs. the Pack. Battle mode 10240. Ready.. Fight!!"  
  
Both wolf hybrids lunged forward. They were fast enough to stay ahead of all the Blitz team's gun attacks." Alright, that does it!" Leena said. She went after Ebony. Voltage ran along the rock walls to get away from the firestorm of ammo. Hounder came up behind her and head butted her.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
She turned to face her other attacker. But Ebony got hold of her ZOID's throat. Voltage dug it's teeth into it. " Guys!! I'm breaking up!!" Leena said. A powerful serge of electricity developed in Voltage's throat. Ebony came up on screen.  
  
" I'd eject if I were you."  
  
Leena did eject. Voltage blew a hole in Gun Sniper's chest. An electrical shock went through the ZOID and it fell.  
  
" One down. 3 to go."  
  
She looked at her sister who was going against Bit and Brad. She charged at them and rammed Brad into a rock wall. She rose the claws and electricity danced on them.  
  
" Thunder Slash!!"  
  
She slashed Shadow Fox and caused its systems to crash and give Brad quite a shock too. Bullets danced across Voltages back as Jamie attacked. Ivory got to him. Hounder opened its mouth and a fireball developed in its throat.  
  
" Howling Inferno!!"  
  
A flaming tornado of red fire burned Raynos to a crisp. Jamie crashed into the ground. He was low enough to make it without more damage. Now it was just Bit and Ebony and Ivory. They circled him. Bit knew the risk of what he was about to do, but he did it anyway. He jumped over Hounder and got the hind legs of Liger burned. But he was still fully functional. He ran at Hounder as Liger's claws started to glow.  
  
" Laser Claw!!"  
  
He managed to injure Hounder's shoulder. Ivory limped as she turned. Bit was facing Ebony. Voltage growled at Liger. It's head was low. Ebony revved Voltage and electricity built up in its body as well as the cockpit. Bit came on screen.  
  
" You beat them, but you won't beat me!"  
  
" While you risk it all, I'll pick out all your flaws."  
  
" You just try to find any!!"  
  
Ebony just revved even more. Electricity was dancing outside on Voltage's body. " Your m-m-m-m-m-m-m-move!" She said stuttering as electricity went through her throat. Bit studied her. She wasn't nervous, she wasn't scared, and she wasn't even sweating. He was though. Nothing seemed to work. Even a laser claw wasn't much damage to Hounder. She was between him and the ship. If he could get past her, a buster slash would be inevitable. " Your right."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You're right. If you can get past me, then you can get your Liger armor upgraded and you WILL be able to beat me."  
  
" You heard that?!"  
  
" Loud and clear. You really shouldn't talk to yourself in the cockpit."  
  
Bit hadn't realized he had said that out loud. " I really hate to destroy your ZOID. But that's what I was made for." She said smiling." Made for?" He said. " I'm a ZOID soldier! And I'm born to die! I hang wit hard hitters, that's ready to fight! We got beef, then we ready for war. I can't sleep, 'til I have my enemies' heart!" She said lunging. But a shot knocked her into the rocks.  
  
" Ah!!"  
  
" Ebony!" Ivory said. She turned to be shot into the wall too. Elephander came from behind a pile of rocks." An extra player?! That's illegal!" Bit cried. The judge was covered by a shadow.  
  
" Oh no."  
  
A black judge robot landed on him.  
  
" This match has been taken over by the Backdraft group."  
  
" No.I can fight" Ebony said. Both girls felt everything their ZOIDS did. Which was why they were weak now. " You're job is finished. It's my turn." Sanders said." No. I'm gonna..win." Ebony said standing up. She lunged at him. Sanders put up his shield.  
  
" Thunder Slash!!"  
  
She cut through the shield and was on Elephander's back. She latched onto the back of his neck and shot a ball of electricity into him." Ah! You're going to pay for that!" sanders said. Elephander's gun shot her and knocked her into the ground.  
  
" Ah!!"  
  
" Ebony!"  
  
Ivory tried to attack, but Elephander headbutted her away. He went over to Ebony and started to stomp on Voltage." Ah!! Ivory!!" She cried. Ivory was out cold. Bit had gone to upgrade his armor. Ebony made a desperate attempt to get away by shocking Elephander. She shocked him, but she could barely move. She looked to her screen. " Bit. Is that you?" She said." Ebony?! You're still here?!" He said." Bit.Help me." She said before her screen went fuzzy. " Shoot. I can either help or leave." He said. Ebony was getting pounded. Her electricity storage was low and her link to the ZOID was battering her body. Ivory was still unconscious. Bit charged.  
  
" Buster Slash!!"  
  
He caught Sanders off guard and knocked his leg off. Ebony used all the electricity she had left to crash his systems." This isn't over!!" Sanders said. He slowly walked away. Bit got out of Liger and went to see Ebony. She was trying to stay awake." Ebony? Ebony talk to me!" He said. She looked up. " Bit..Ugh." She said passing out. Bit gathered her in his arms and carried her to the ship. Brad and Jamie carried Ivory. Their ZOIDs were collected later. Ebony had to go to the hospital. Ivory wasn't as bad. " Why did we bring them in? They're enemies!" Leena asked." So we can figure out what's going on." Doc said." Yeah, now beat it so you don't scare with your with her face when she wakes up!" Bit said shoving her out." Okay, Doc nothing more you can do. Time to go." He said also pushing him out. He closed the door and locked it. He sighed and waited for Ebony to wake up. Brad was in the living room with Jamie. Jamie was telling him something, but his mind kept floating to the insult Ivory sent him. He mused over it until someone poked him.  
  
" Yo Brad! Go check on that other girl. I have to repair the damage to our ZOIDs."  
  
" Yeah, sure. * I wonder if Chris, Jack or that other girl, oh what's her name? Naomi! I wonder if they know about them?*"  
  
Brad got up and went to see Ivory. She was awake, in a bed." Hello Ivory." He said. She jumped." Oh, it's you. Well, aren't you going to have us banned or something like that?" She asked." What's your hurry?" He asked." Quite frankly, being caught like this doesn't help our resume. Our first outside battle and that idiot messed it up!" She said pounding her fist on the table.  
  
" Ow!! Evil table!!"  
  
Brad went over and checked her hand. He held her hand in his. Both looked at each other. They pulled away.  
  
" Uh, Jamie just asked me to see how you were doing. Later Ivory!"  
  
" Uh, Goodbye!"  
  
Bit sat with his head on his arms watching Ebony sleep. She was so pretty. He caressed her face with his hand. She seemed to sleep easier. She held his hand to her face.  
  
" Bit..."  
  
He smiled.  
  
" Don't worry Ebony, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
She woke a little later. She saw Bit asleep by her, his hand holding hers.  
  
"* What's he doing here?*"  
  
She started to get up, but her head hurt. She was too dizzy and lost her balance. Bit caught her before she fell.  
  
" Hi Ebony."  
  
She was almost unconscious. " Don't worry Ebony, I won't let you down. I promise." Bit said smiling. She didn't have time to come up with a smart remark, she blacked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? I'll keep on whether you like it or not. Somebody will like it eventually. I hope...R&R ;) 


	2. It's enough....isn't it?

You want it, you got it. Chapter 2!!  
  
Look! Look! Something new has been added!  
  
~~Telepathic thoughts  
  
"" Regular speech  
  
The next time Ebony woke up, she was in the same bed. She had a nightmare about being attacked by Zero Shnider.  
  
" AH!!!"  
  
Bit came in in a hurry.  
  
" Ebony! Are you alright?"  
  
He was at her side in a minute. Ebony looked at him still a little stunned. Then pushed him away.  
  
" I didn't need your help! Why'd you have to burst in here like that?! I could have been in the process of changing clothes or something!! Don't act like you think I'm important!!"  
  
" But I do think you're important Ebony."  
  
" What?" She said in disbelief. Then got mad again.  
  
" Ugh!!! Get out!! Get outta here!!"  
  
Bit ducked and ran under the debris. Ebony chunked a vase at him.  
  
" And don't come back you stupid human!!"  
  
Ivory sat up in her bed. Her hand still tingled from where Brad held her hand.  
  
" Stupid humans. As soon as night comes we're getting our Zoids and getting outta here."  
  
She put her hands on the sides of her head.  
  
~ Hounder? Hounder? Can you hear me?~  
  
~*Roars*~  
  
~ Good boy. Begin self-reconstruction now.~  
  
The ZOID obeyed and started to fix itself. Ivory started to peice together an escape plan. She was in mid thought when a door opened.  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" Don't worry it's just me."  
  
Brad came in with some food. He set it in front of her. She looked at it funny.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" You're kidding right?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
" It's food. You know, a buger and fries."  
  
" Uh uh."  
  
" You've never heard or seen this before?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Then how did you survive this long?!" Brad said laughing. Ivory crossed her arms and turned.  
  
" All nuitrients, chemicals and other things essential to normal body function for NewTypes 112 and 113 will be administered by injection."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
Brad stopped. She shook her head." Trivial humans. You're slaves to your body while us NewTypes are slaves to no one." She said. Brad crossed his arms.  
  
" No one but Backdraft."  
  
She looked insulted.  
  
" Backdraft was my creator and I can never turn against my creator! I was created to fight and destroy all our enemies and as soon as we can fight again, we are going to get rid of all of you!"  
  
She kicked him off the bed. Brad hit the floor. He started to get mad. But stopped." We'll beat again. And Elephander won't save you this time." He said leaving. Ivory got so angry she threw the food.  
  
" I HATE HUMANS!!!"  
  
Ebony was in her room trying to figure everything out.  
  
" That Bit kid is up to something. I just don't know what. He can't think we're important. All our creators care about is if we win or lose. And that's all that matters. We don't need to be important. We just have to win. That's enough. After all, I'm not human. I was created. I don't need anyone to care. Just so long as I win. If it's enough to please my creators, then it's definately enough!....Isn't it?"  
  
She relized Bit had messed with her head with his kindness and started throwing more things.  
  
" You're kindness will get you no where Bit Cloud!! You and you're team will go down in thunder and flames!!" 


	3. Ain't No Savin' You

Ebony sat pondering her thoughts until Bit came in a little later.  
  
" Is it safe to come in?"  
  
Ebony looked up, and then grabbed a pitcher of water.  
  
" What do you want Bit Cloud?!!"  
  
" Hey! Hey! Easy! I only wanted to talk."  
  
" Well I don't! Now beat it before I break you in half!!"  
  
She threw the pitcher at him. Bit ducked and held her arms behind her.  
  
" Bit Cloud if you don't let me go I swear!!"  
  
" Calm down woman! I wanna help!"  
  
" I don't need help! I don't your assistance! And I don't,"  
  
She shoulder threw him.  
  
" Need you!!"  
  
" Ebony! Why don't you trust me?!"  
  
" Because you're an enemy!!"  
  
" But I don't want to be your enemy!"  
  
" You fought against me!! You fought against Ivory!"  
  
" But I didn't intend to be your enemy! I wanna be your friend! Really!"  
  
" 777A09 Bit Cloud is an enemy... Not Friend...... Enemy....I have no friends....Only enemies.......AH!! STOP CONFUSING ME!!!! GET OUT!!!!"  
  
She got up and shoved him out. Ebony held her head in pain. It hurt to go against her programming. She banged her head.  
  
" 777A09 Bit Cloud is an enemy. Not friend. 777A09 Bit Cloud is an enemy. Not friend. I have no friends."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ivory sat up in her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
" Hey you."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
She looked up. Brad was in the doorway.  
  
" Doc says you can get up and move around tomorrow. That's when you'll be sentenced by the ZBC."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
" Just what makes you think I follow rules? I'm a creation; I don't need any rules to follow. I do what I'm told. Winning is all that my creators care about, so that is all that matters."  
  
She seemed pretty proud of that statement.  
  
" How did you come across that?"  
  
She looked shocked at his response.  
  
" Well, I, they don't care about anybody or anything else. So winning must be important!"  
  
He laughed. She was getting mad.  
  
" Stop laughing!!"  
  
He shook his head and looked over at her.  
  
" Let me get this straight. You do what your creators tell you because it would mean victory and victory is all that matters?"  
  
" That's right."  
  
" Then, if they told you to go on a suicide mission and you probably wouldn't come back, you'd do it? Without hesitation? Even if you didn't want to?"  
  
" That's also right."  
  
He walked over and looked her over.  
  
" What are you doing?"  
  
" Looking for the strings."  
  
Ivory growled and pushed him away.  
  
" You are a puppet aren't you? Doing whatever they say. Jumping at their command. A mindless puppet."  
  
" I am not a puppet!! I am the ultimate fighting machine!!! I am your worst nightmare and enemy!! And as soon as Hounder is completed I'll stomp you into the ground!!"  
  
" I stand by my opinion. But you'd be so hott if you weren't such a b****."  
  
Ivory looked shocked as he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day they were up and walking. They were in the garage repairing their ZOIDS.  
  
" Whistle while you twerk."  
  
" *Whistles*"  
  
The Blitz looked on from the main. " How can they be as fast as they were the other day?" Leena asked.  
  
" Well, I got a look at their ZOIDS and they don't give out much information. So that means,"  
  
" They get the data directly into their brain?" Jamie finished for the doc.  
  
" Yes. And they are trained to be like the element their ZOID uses. Fire can spread quickly and lighting can strike faster than the speed of light." He said.  
  
" What do we do with them?" Brad asked.  
  
" Well, I think we should hold them hostage from Backdraft! They gotta be worth some money right?" Leena said.  
  
" They're definitely good enough to be worth something." Brad said.  
  
" So we'll hold them hostage? That seems a bit mean don't you think?" Bit asked.  
  
He was met with shocked expressions.  
  
" You think this is mean? What about my ZOID?!!" Leena yelled.  
  
" Okay! Okay! Hostage got it!!" He said.  
  
Suddenly, the ship's alarm went off. They went to check the garage. A hole was burned through the door. Big enough for Gun Sniper to fit through. Their ZOIDS had been stripped and on the floor in unused parts it said:  
  
" Ain't no savin' you."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Sonic Boom

To Evil #1, 'what's her face' is Ebony. It doesn't bother me if you don't like my fic, just don't be mean. *mumbles* 'What's her face', how rude.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What do you mean you lost?!!" Captain Stora yelled.  
  
Ebony and Ivory had returned. There was no telling what Sanders told him. But they knew they were in trouble.  
  
" As in defeated, beaten, conquered, overpowered," Ebony started.  
  
" I KNOW WHAT THE WORD MEANS!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Both cringed.  
  
" We had the battle under control sir. Sanders interfered when Ebony was going to end it. He ruined our chance and had us captured. We escaped on our own. But they tried to get information from us. In short, none of this would have happened if Sanders had stood his ground! All our injuries were sustained from his rampage! We're not the ones at fault!" Ivory said.  
  
" You two are NewTypes!! You should be able to handle any situation!! Discipline!! Diccipline!!" He yelled backhanding one, then the other.  
  
" You two will be able to redeem yourselves tomorrow. Your trials begin then. You better be in the top 2 or you're both in serious trouble!! Understand?!" He yelled.  
  
They were holding their cheeks that were black and blue.  
  
" Understood sir." They said.  
  
  
  
They went to their rooms, which were actually labs. In the corner were chambers filled with blue liquid. Those were their beds. They got up on tables and prepared to be given their daily injections.  
  
" I don't think Sanders likes us Ivory. We're gonna have to watch him. He must want us outta the way. We're stealing his 'thunder'." Ebony said.  
  
" Well, we'll just have to deal with him. After all, we got that 'fire'." She said.  
  
They slapped hands.  
  
" Tomorrow we blow those trials outta the skies. Then we'll make Captain Stora proud of us." Ebony said  
  
" Bet." Ivory said.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Another day of trials?! This sucks!!" Bit cried.  
  
" Shut up Bit. Maybe you can hold first place longer than 3 minutes this time." Brad said.  
  
" You're just mad because they jacked your ZOID. They did everything but leave it up on cement blocks." He said.  
  
" Are you looking to get pounded?!" He said raising his fist.  
  
" Wow, Brad, never seen you so mad. Guess it's cause you can't get past 13th place." Bit said.  
  
C'mon Brad time to get ready." Jamie said leading him away.  
  
" Keep running your mouth Bit and you'll be in little bits!!" He yelled as he was be led away.  
  
The Blitz team ran the trials. Bit got in the lead. Brad got 7th place, Leena got 10th, and Jamie got 13th.  
  
" Yes!! I got first again!! How you lovin' that Brad!!" Bit said.  
  
" You have diaria in the mouth you know that?" He said.  
  
Someone whistled behind them.  
  
" Hello Blitz team."  
  
They turned around.  
  
" You!" Leena cried.  
  
It was Ebony and Ivory.  
  
" Well, well, well, didn't think you'd get your ZOIDs fixed in such a short time." Ivory said.  
  
" No thanks to you!! We had to work all day and night and scrounge for parts!!" Leena said.  
  
" That's more your problem then mine." Ebony said.  
  
" You two are gonna suck ammo when we fight again!! We challenge you to another ZOID battle day after tomorrow!!" Leena yelled.  
  
" Gomen nasai. We gotta battle the Flugel team then. What about right now?" She said.  
  
Leena looked taken back. They hadn't completed all the necessary repairs to their ZOIDs for real battle.  
  
" Uh…" She said.  
  
" What was that? Speak up Pink." Ivory said.  
  
" Well, I," She started.  
  
" What she means is, we can't afford to embarrass you by defeating in front of all these people. After all I'm the best." Bit said.  
  
" Second best." Ebony said pointing to the board.  
  
" What?!! OH NO!!!" He cried.  
  
" Third best." She said.  
  
" No…" He said.  
  
" Forth, no fifth best." Brad said.  
  
" AHH!!!" He said.  
  
" Oh well, someone has to move over for us." Ebony said.  
  
" Yeah, it just happens to be you. Don't worry. Everyone will be under us soon." Ivory said.  
  
" I don't think so." Someone behind them said.  
  
Both girls shook their heads and laughed.  
  
" Naomi Flugel. Well, you're just going to have to wait your turn. What's your hurry? You'll lose to us in due time." Ebony said.  
  
" You must not understand what's going on here." Jack said.  
  
" And you must not understand what we are. We'll beat you so bad, you'll see stars for days Jackie." Ebony said.  
  
" We'll see. It's one thing to talk, and another to do." He said.  
  
" And it's one thing to be beat and another to totally annihilate." Ivory said.  
  
" You've got a big mouth Ivory. You better close it if you know what's good for you." Kris said.  
  
" Or what? Come shut my mouth!" She said.  
  
The Flugel team tried to attack them, but a wall of fire was sprayed in front of them.  
  
" Guess it's time for us to go. Hounder and me are up. You go get stretched Ebony. We have two teams to beat." Ivory said.  
  
" No doubt." She said.  
  
They slapped hands and walked to their hanger.  
  
" I never thought I'd find anyone even more arrogant than you Bit, but there they are!" Leena said.  
  
" They can't beat my score!" He said.  
  
" It's not hard, we did." Jack said.  
  
" Shut your mouth Jackie!!" He said.  
  
  
  
Ivory sat in Hounder's cockpit.  
  
~ Alright Hounder, time to show them how we do it!~  
  
~*Barks*~  
  
~ My sentiments exactly. We got that fire and someone's gonna get burned.~  
  
Hounder roared. He lunged forward as their race began. They faced the maneuver stage first.  
  
~ Get past those walls Hounder!~  
  
Hounder snapped and sped around them. Then there was the firing stage.  
  
~ Go for it Hounder!~  
  
" Howling Inferno!!!" Ivory cried.  
  
Hounder shot a fire wave at his targets destroying all. After that was the cornering and the finishing line.  
  
~ Alright Hounder take it all the way!~  
  
Hounder took off and crossed the line at half the time the Flugel team did.  
  
" Aw yeah boy!! How you lovin' that losers?!!" Ivory said from on top of Hounder.  
  
" She cleared it in half the time we did." Naomi said.  
  
" But that's not possible." Kris said.  
  
" Stick that in your Gun Sniper and shoot it!!" Ivory said.  
  
  
  
Ebony stood at the starting line.  
  
~ Alright Voltage. I'm leaving this one up to you. You take it to'em!!~  
  
~*Barks*~  
  
~ Good boy. Time is now, they can't hide, use the power deep inside, make it happen!!~  
  
Voltage howled and lunged to the first stage.  
  
~ Light it up baby!!~  
  
Electricity danced on the outside of Voltage. He ran past all the walls and smoked the targets. All that was left was the cornering.  
  
~Sonic Boom!!~  
  
He took off with the sound of a sonic boom and got and went even faster than her sister.  
  
" Who's gonna get it?! Who's gonna get it?!!" She taunted to the other teams.  
  
She got a better time than her sister.  
  
" Alright!!!" Ebony said.  
  
  
  
The Blitz and Flugel were dumbstruck. Ebony and Ivory sat on their ZOID's heads as they were walking off. They blew kisses to Brad and Bit, then slid into the cockpit.  
  
" Sonic Boom!!" Ebony yelled.  
  
" Sonic Boom!!" Ivory yelled.  
  
They sped off.  
  
" To the power of the pack!!!" They cried.  
  
Their ZOIDs were heard howling in the distance. 


	5. The Power of the Pack

Here you go!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where are they?!!" Naomi Flugel asked, impatient that Ebony and Ivory weren't at the disignated battlefield.  
  
" Cool it Naomi, those two wouldn't turn down a fight. It's not their style, and they won't run away." Jack said.  
  
" You sound like you're sure." Kris said.  
  
" Absolutely. I know their type. They won't quit unless they die. Hmp. And even then they might not quit." He said.  
  
" You sound like you're looking forward to seeing them win." Naomi said.  
  
" Not really, but if they did, they would be pretty awesome." He said.  
  
Before they could talk anymore, a wolf howl came from the left. They turned and fired. Then came from the right. They tried over there too.  
  
" What's wrong Nao's? Can't see us?" Ebony said becoming visible on screen.  
  
" You! You coward!! Come out and face us!!" Kris said.  
  
" If you insist. Ebony!! Sonic Boom!!" Ivory cried.  
  
" Sonic Boom!!" Ebony cried.  
  
Voltage was barely visible coming towards Naomi, then through her as a silver wind. Voltage stood behind them.  
  
" What? Ah!!" Naomi cried as her ZOID's head fell off. She hit the ground.  
  
" Naomi!! You're mine!!" Kris said turning to fire on her. As she turned, a fireball melted her legs together and left her vulnerable.  
  
" Sonic Boom!! Thunder Slash!!"  
  
Kris was dealt with. Both girls circled Jack. If he moved, they blocked him.  
  
" It's your move," Ebony said.  
  
" Work it out," Ivory said.  
  
" That's what life is all about." Both said.  
  
" I'm finished. I surrender ladies." Jack said.  
  
Both pouted.  
  
" Aw Jack, you ruined our fun." Ebony said.  
  
" Now I see why Cloud likes you. You're cute. And you're both very good." He said.  
  
" Domo." Both said.  
  
" Battle over. The winner is….The Pack team!!" The judge said.  
  
" Later Jackie! We'll see you again, hopefully." Ivory said.  
  
" Count on it ladies." He said.  
  
They turned to go back to their meeting spot with Captain Stora.  
  
" Sonic Boom!!"  
  
" Sonic Boom!!"  
  
They tore off.  
  
" To the power of the Pack!!!" They yelled.  
  
Again, their wolves could be heard howling in the distance.  
  
  
  
Up on a cliff, stood Brad from the Blitz team.  
  
" We are definitely in trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, it was the Blitz team verses the Pack team.  
  
" Okay ladies. Let's see how good you've gotten overnight." Ebony said.  
  
" You maybe pretty Ebony and you maybe good. But you aren't pretty good!" Bit said.  
  
" Yeah, well," She started.  
  
" You're beautiful good!" He said drooling.  
  
His whole team fell over.  
  
" Bit Cloud you are amazing." Ebony said.  
  
" Thanks. But you can't say that until I beat you." He said.  
  
" Guess I'll never say it again then." She said.  
  
" You may have won last time, but you can't win again." Brad said.  
  
" You were at our last battle weren't you Brad?" Ivory said.  
  
" Yeah, I saw you." He said.  
  
" Was I pretty?" She taunted.  
  
" What kind of question was that?" He asked.  
  
" It wasn't rhetorical." She said.  
  
" Hmp. Well, if I have to answer, yes, you looked very pretty." He said.  
  
" Well, I…." She stuttered blushing, not really expecting him to answer like that.  
  
" What's wrong Ivory? You're blushing." He said.  
  
" Shut your mouth peasant!!" She said.  
  
" Are you two done? I would love to fight while I'm still young enough to marry Ebony?" Bit pressed.  
  
" *Sighs* Bit you're embarrassing me." She said.  
  
" Can I help it if you're gorgeous?" He said.  
  
" *Sweatdrop* I reiterate, Bit Cloud you are amazing." She said.  
  
The judge hit the ground on the cliff above them.  
  
" This battlefield has been approved for a ZOID battle. The Blitz team VS. The Pack. Battle mode 10079. Ready………Fight!!" The Judge said.  
  
" Sonic B-"  
  
Before they could attack, Brad released a smoke screen.  
  
" What the?" Ivory said.  
  
" I can't see anything!" Ebony cried.  
  
" That's the point sweetheart." Bit said.  
  
" We've figured you two out." Leena said.  
  
" And all we've got to do now, is beat you." Brad said.  
  
Both girls raised their heads, eyes closed, all but scared. They turned when Leena ran over to their back.  
  
" He's too fast," Ebony said.  
  
" Got it good," Ivory said.  
  
" But this ain't his neighborhood he's takin' over." Both said.  
  
" Sonic Boom!!" Ebony cried.  
  
" Sonic Boom!!" Ivory cried.  
  
Both took off and nailed Leena and Jamie.  
  
" Thunder Slash!!"  
  
" Howling Inferno!!"  
  
" I'm burned!!" Jamie cried as he crashed and 'burned'.  
  
" No!! I can't be beaten!!" Leena cried as her Gun Sniper slumped down.  
  
" That's impossible!! They can't see!!" Bit said.  
  
" Absolutely. But they don't have to." Brad said.  
  
" He's right." Both taunted.  
  
" They don't have to be able to see us. They can smell us and hear us." He said.  
  
" Through metal?!!" Bit said.  
  
" They're hooked up to their ZOIDs remember?" He said.  
  
" Oh yeah. Uh oh." He said.  
  
" It's alright," Ebony said.  
  
" Take a chance," Ivory said.  
  
" Cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle… When you use your mind!!" Both cried bounding back into the smoke.  
  
" Chikushoo. Now we're caught." Bit said.  
  
Both Bit and Brad started running.  
  
" Sonic Boom!! Nothing keeps you runnin' faster!" Ivory cried attacking Brad.  
  
" Sonic Boom!! Save Backdraft from disaster!!" Ebony cried attacking Bit.  
  
They were met with fire and thunder.  
  
" Battle over….Battle over…..The winner is…..The Pack!!" The judge said.  
  
Ebony and Ivory howled.  
  
" To the power of the pack!! Sonic Boom!!" Both cried leaving.  
  
" Bye Ebony." Bit said waving.  
  
Brad groaned in his cockpit.  
  
" What's wrong with him?" Jamie asked.  
  
" Oh, alotta things." Brad and Leena said. 


	6. One Bolt at A Time

Back for the very first time!! Ebony and Ivory!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" The Pack vs. the Tigers team!! Ready..........Fight!!!"  
  
" We're gonna beat you girls senseless!" One said.  
  
" Then you'll have to go out with us." Another said.  
  
" Gomen nasai. We're saving ourselves for Bit and Brad." Ebony said.  
  
" You save yourself for that idiot? Oy." She said holding her head.  
  
" You're saving yourself for Brad." She said.  
  
" When did you hear me say that?!" She said.  
  
" C'mon and fight us!!" The leader said.  
  
" Have it your way. Ebony!!" Ivory said.  
  
" I'm wit ya kid!!" She said.  
  
" Sonic Boo-"  
  
Before they could attack, the weather turned bad.  
  
" What's this? Eww... What is that stuff falling from the sky?" Ebony asked.  
  
" The stuff that keeps up winning!" Another Tiger said firering.  
  
" Ah!!" Ebony said.  
  
" Ebony!!" Ivory cried.  
  
" You should be more worried about yourself." He said.  
  
Ivory was about to be hit by lightning. Ebony moved in the way.  
  
" Thanks for the recharge suckers. Sonic Boom!!" She yelled.  
  
Ebony dashed off and attacked a tiger. Ivory pounced on him.  
  
" Say goodnight." She said.  
  
That Tiger fell. She turned to run at the other, but a strong wind pushed her off course and she hit the walls of the canyon.  
  
" Ivory!! You're responsible for that I know!!" Ebony said.  
  
" Prove it." Omari said.  
  
" Sonic Boom!!" She yelled.  
  
The ground was too wet and Ivory was stuck in the mudd. She could not get out of the mudd hole.  
  
" Ivory!! I can't get free!!" She yelled.  
  
" What?!" She said standing up.  
  
" I can't get out of this stuff!! You'll have to win the battle!!" She said.  
  
" Will do." She said.  
  
Ivory watched the remaining Tiger, wary of the mudd and the slick ground.  
  
" I can't lose to you cocky kittens. I never lose. I never have and never will. Sonic Boom!! Howling Inferno!!" She cried attacking.  
  
Ivory got another as the last was running away. She revved her ZOID for maximum flame output.  
  
" Fire Fox!!!" She cried.  
  
A ball of pure fire with the head of a fox slammed into the last Tiger, causing his systems to crash.  
  
" Battle over.......Battle over.....The winner is...The Pack!!" The judge said.  
  
" Yes. Did you hear that Ebony? Ebony?" Ivory said turning.  
  
No response.  
  
" Ebony?" She said.  
  
Ivory couldn't see her. Ebony had sunk under the mudd.  
  
" Ebony!!" She yelled.  
  
Ivory knew she couldn't get her out without sinking in herself. She had to get help fast.  
  
" Hold on Ebony!! I'll go get help!!" She said.  
  
She hit the button to get in contact with Backdraft.  
  
" Sir, Ebony is hurt bad, I can't get her free without help. I need someone out here." She said.  
  
" Defective. If she gets out, she can stay. If she dies......She dies." Captain Stora said.  
  
He cut the line.  
  
" Kuso it!" She said.  
  
Ivory ran towards the Blitz team's base. She jumped out of Hounder and ran into the open garage. Brad was there still doing repairs on Shadow Fox.  
  
" Brad!! Brad, you gotta help me!!" She said.  
  
" What?" He said looking up.  
  
" We we're in another battle and-and this Tiger's team had something to do with the weather and-and Ebony was running and she got caught in the mudd. She told me to win the fight and I did, but when I turned around, Ebony was under the mudd! Please Brad!! You have to help me!!" She begged.  
  
" Help you? Why should I help you?! You totally trashed my ZOID, you constantly harass me, you stole parts off my ZOID and you work for Backdraft!! I don't want anything to do with you!! Get out!!" He yelled.  
  
"Brad,"  
  
" GET OUT!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Ivory looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
" You hate me so much, you would let my sister die?" She asked bearly above a whisper.  
  
Before he could yell again, Bit came in.  
  
" What's going on Brad? What's got you-Ivory? What's wrong, why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
" Ebony's hurt!! I can't get to her!! She's buried alive in the mudd!! I can't get her alive on my own!!" She said.  
  
" Ebony's hurt?! We gotta get to her! Brad and I will help!" He said.  
  
" Brad and I?" Brad said.  
  
" Well, yeah, Ebony's hurt, she needs help. We can't let her die out there." He said.  
  
" Then you go." He said.  
  
" Brad! This is not the time to be proud!" He said.  
  
" Why don't ask your masters to help you?!" He asked.  
  
" They said if she didn't get out her own, they would let her die." She said just above a whisper again.  
  
" What?" He said.  
  
" They said if she couldn't get out, they'd let her die!!" She yelled.  
  
" You have to help us Brad. We can't do it alone. Liger can't dig. You 2 are the only ones who can." Bit said.  
  
Brad sighed and held his forehead.  
  
" ........Alright. But it comes outta your pay Cloud!" He said.  
  
Bit smiled and ran to get in Liger. Ivory led the way across the land and the sky had cleared but it was still very muddy.  
  
" There, in there! She's in there!" Ivory said.  
  
" Alright, we'll start digging. See if you can find anything for us to use to pull her out Bit." Brad said.  
  
" Will do." He said.  
  
" C'mon! She has less than 6 minutes of air in there!" Ivory said.  
  
She and Brad started digging. Bit found a flat rock they could pry her out with.  
  
" Okay, now all we have to do is get to her." Brad said.  
  
Ivory tore out of Hounder and ran across the rock to Voltage. She lifted the damaged door with her bare hands. Ebony was unconscious and her lips were blue.  
  
" Ebony!!" Ivory said.  
  
Bit lifted her up.  
  
" C'mon let's go! We have 5 minutes to get her breathing again!!" He yelled.  
  
They took her back. Ebony was alive. They just had to get air into her body until she could do so for herself. Ivory was torn up. She realized now that there was more to life than winning.  
  
" I can't believe they would let us die if we get stuck." She said.  
  
" Got a rude awakening huh? Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. You realize now that if you don't come back, you'll be in even more danger." Brad said.  
  
" I know. I don't know what we're gonna do now. Ebony's hurt. I'm still soaking wet from that stuff that fell from the sky,"  
  
" Wait a minute. You don't know what rain is?" He asked.  
  
" Rain?" She said confused.  
  
" That wet stuff that fell on you is rain." He said stifling his laughter.  
  
" I know nothing of this rain you speak of. Is it some kind of battle strategy?" She asked.  
  
" No. It's a natural occurrence." He said.  
  
" I don't know about it. I was only created to fight and win. I know the best way in and out of every situation and how to win. I don't know about rain. It isn't important." She said.  
  
" You really were created to just win ZOID battles weren't you?" He asked.  
  
" Big fat duh!! I don't know or care about anything outside of that!! At least, I wasn't suppose to. But Ebony has always had my back, but when I thought I'd never see her again, I realized they really do see us as slaves. They think we're stupid machines." She said turning her head to hide her tears.  
  
Brad suddenly wished he was somewhere else. He tried to ignore her sobs, but it was beginning to get to him.  
  
" Look Ivory, I'm sorry about what I said back there. But you have to look at this from my side too." He said.  
  
" I know. That's exactly why I'm leaving." She said.  
  
" What?" He said.  
  
" I'm leaving. I'm going, somewhere, where I can't hurt anyone anymore." She said.  
  
" What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
" If Ebony wasn't watching me, she wouldn't have charged into the mudd. I've got to get out of here." She said.  
  
" Ivory," Brad started.  
  
Ivory tore away running. She ran outside and past Hounder. She ran out into the desert, but she didn't realize she was in Sand Stingray territory. They fired on her.  
  
" Ah!!" She cried.  
  
~Hounder!!Help me!!~  
  
Ivory ran behind a rock and waited for help. But Hounder was still messed up from their other battle. It would take him longer to get there.  
  
" Ah!! Somebody help me!!" She cried.  
  
Shadow Fox ran by and scooped her up in its mouth and ran away. The Sand Stingray gang was not going to give up their prey so easily. They gave chase.  
  
" Brad? Where'd you go? You're not fighting are you?" Bit asked over the link.  
  
" Well, if you call this fighting." He said.  
  
" What's going on?" He asked.  
  
" About 20 Sand Stingrays." He said.  
  
" Again? I'm on my way!!" He said.  
  
Brad went through the forest and hid in a split in the canyon walls. It was dark out so he could be hidden in the darkness of the split. He watched the Sand Stingrays go past.  
  
" That should buy me some time." He said.  
  
Shadow Fox spit out Ivory. It remembered her from their other fights.  
  
" Even the ZOIDs hate me." She said after she stopped rolling.  
  
Brad got down.  
  
" Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
" Fine." She said getting up and dusting herself off.  
  
" Good. Now just what the h*** were you thinking running out here without any protection?!! Are you trying to get blown away?!! Those are Sand Stingrays!! They don't care who you are or what kind of ZOID you have!! If I didn't come after you, you'd be dead!!" He yelled.  
  
" Well you shouldn't have come after me. I'll probably get you hurt too." She said.  
  
Brad cursed at himself. He couldn't even yell at her. She was too deep in her self-hate to realize anything else.  
  
" Brad?" She said.  
  
" Yeah?" He answered.  
  
" Why did you come after me? I thought you hated me." She said.  
  
" I…..I don't hate you…….You're just an enemy." He said.  
  
" They told us that we didn't have any friends. Everyone was out to get us. They told us not to trust anyone. They told us no one cared at all about us." She said with her back to him.  
  
" Well, they were wrong." He said.  
  
" What?" She said.  
  
" Nothing." He said.  
  
" Well I'm getting out of here before something else happens." She said.  
  
" No you're not." He said grabbing her arm.  
  
" Brad, let go. You're gonna get hurt. Just get going." She said.  
  
" Listen to me, we have to go to the hovercargo before they overpower us." He said.  
  
" Brad, I'm not going to do anything but cause trouble. You don't want me back there." She said.  
  
" Yes I do." He said.  
  
" ……Really?" She asked.  
  
" Yes." He said.  
  
" ……Alright. I'll go. I'll go back with yo-Ah!!"  
  
A Sand Stingray came up and caught her in it's mouth.  
  
" Ivory!!" Brad cried.  
  
The Stingray took off. Brad got into Shadow Fox and went after her. He almost ran into Bit.  
  
" Brad where are you going? The fight's this way." He said.  
  
" One of those things has Ivory and I'm getting her back if I have to take them apart, one bolt at a time!!" He yelled going after the stingray. 


	7. Cup of Life

Thank you!!! I honestly didn't think it would be so popular. But here's the next chapter.  
  
Ivory was still in the Sand Stingray. She kicked at it's mouth to try and get it open.  
  
~ Hounder!! Where are you?!!~  
  
She was tossed around as it fell down.  
  
Outside, Shadow Fox was standing on the Sand Stingray.  
  
" Get off me!! You're crushing my Stingray!!" The pilot said.  
  
" Let her go or you're gonna be crushed with it." Brad said.  
  
" Never!" He cried.  
  
" Have it your way." He said.  
  
Shadow Fox held down the head and pulled on the body.  
  
" What are you doing?!!" The pilot cried.  
  
" Let her go or I will break it off." He said.  
  
" Okay!! Okay!!" He cried.  
  
The mouth opened and Ivory ran out. Ivory ran towards Shadow Fox and got inside it's mouth again. Brad took off again. By now, Leena was there. She was blasting left and right too.  
  
" Bit, Leena, pull out!! I've got Ivory!" Brad said.  
  
" Oh well. But, before I go. Weasel Unit Total Assault!!" Leena cried.  
  
Ammo flew everywhere. By the time the smoke cleared, they were gone.  
  
When they got back, Ebony wasn't awake and they discovered Ivory had a dislocated shoulder and a dislodged kneecap from tumbling in the ZOIDs.  
  
" Oh great. Well, then let's just put it back in place." She said.  
  
Jamie and Brad did it at the same time.  
  
" AAHHH!!!!" She screamed.  
  
" Sorry kid." Brad said.  
  
" Shut up." She said.  
  
Bit had been by Ebony's side since they got back. He was determined to get her to like him. He was sure if he could get past her Backdraft programming, she would like him. He liked her since he first saw her. Ebony stirred in her sleep.  
  
" Kuso Elephander." She muttered.  
  
" Don't worry Ebony-chan, I won't let them get a hold of you." He said.  
  
Ivory had already seen her sister and was sitting in the lounge with Brad. She had been occupying herself with aiding Hounder in his repairs.  
  
" Ivory." Brad said.  
  
She jumped.  
  
" Yes?" She asked.  
  
" What are you two gonna do now?" He asked.  
  
" Don't know." She asked.  
  
" Are you going back?" He asked.  
  
" I don't want to." She said.  
  
He looked over to her. If ever they were someone who wasn't sure about anything at all, it was her. He couldn't stand it anymore. Everyone was so dismal around here. He needed to get out and go somewhere.  
  
He stood up and stretched.  
  
" I'm going out." He said.  
  
" Where?" She asked.  
  
" Out. That's where. Why? You want to come with me?" He asked.  
  
She looked shocked he would ask.  
  
" I guess." She said.  
  
He led the way to the jeep. Ivory sat next to him as he drove to the nearest town. It was still a bit dark from the rain. Ivory watched all the places go by. The car stopping got her attention and made her look up. Brad had stopped in front of a place called ` Magic X'. She knew not what magic was or what the X stood for. But she followed Brad inside.  
  
She was nearly blinded by the lights and deafened by the loud music. But Brad seemed right at home. She tried not to let the music bother her, but it did. She didn't understand what this people were doing. They moved as if electricity was going through the floor. She was sure Ebony would like this place. She was snapped out of her gaze when someone had grabbed her and started swinging her around. She couldn't break away as too many people grabbed at her.  
  
Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, someone stronger pulled her away from the grasping hands of the crowd.  
  
" Brad?" She said looking up.  
  
" Lost sight of you back there. I thought about hanging here, but since you don't like it, what do say we go to the street party they have outside?" He asked.  
  
Ivory didn't know what that was, but it couldn't be worse than this. She nodded and kept firm on Brad while he led her out.  
  
Outside was a festival of lights, music and food. It wasn't as loud as the club, but it was active. Ivory looked at all the sights and sounds. She had never seen this before. She smelled something that got her attention. She followed it to a stand.  
  
" Hello little lady! Care for a chili dog?" The owner said.  
  
" Chi-li dog?" She repeated.  
  
" Which one do you want Ivory?" Brad asked.  
  
" Huh?" She asked.  
  
Brad bought her something called a chilidog. She wasn't sure what is was, but Brad told her to trust him and she tired. It only took her a little while to finish it. Brad laughed. In the whole time they spent there, Ivory found out she really liked food. She loved to dance too. Once music started, Brad asked her to dance with him. It wasn't hard. She didn't even know what the `Cup of Life' was. But she was having fun. She had fallen asleep on the ride back. Brad had spent most of his winnings from their last battle, but he had a great time.  
  
When they arrived, Bit was in the garage working feverishly on Liger 0. Brad didn't want to wake Ivory so he carried her in.  
  
" Yo Brad! Where ya been?" He asked.  
  
" Carnival. You should'of seen this kid eat. She's so small but she eats more food than you do." He said.  
  
" Whoa. That's a lot." He said.  
  
" I would take her to the infirmary, but there's no where to put her." He said.  
  
" Well, you usually sleep in the lounge. Why not,"  
  
" Let her have your room while you sleep there? Thanks Bit. Ivory'll thank you too." He said.  
  
" But I didn't-aw man!" He said slamming his fist down.  
  
Liger roared when he hit him.  
  
" Eh heh, heh, sorry there Liger. I'd do it for Ebony. I'll just be in the infirmary all night anyway." He said.  
  
The next morning, surprisingly, Ebony was the first to wake up. She could feel someone holding her hand. She looked over and again Bit was resting next to her. His head supported by his arms, his hand holding hers. She blushed at the sight.  
  
"* Kusottare Bit. Why'd you have to care about me so much? I don't, I can't care about you. I can only care about winning.*" She thought to herself. 


	8. Stay

Thank you everyone!! I'm really glad you like my stories. So here you go. And does anyone know Brad's last name? Does he have a last name? Should I make one up? Anyway this chapter is kinda a tearjerker if you're into love. It isn't mushy, but if you switch places with them, you'd understand how it could be painful.  
  
Bit stirred and woke up.  
  
" Ebony, you're awake." He said.  
  
" You're a fool Bit Cloud." She said.  
  
" What? What'd I do?" He asked.  
  
" You care! Why'd you have go and care about me?! I'm not human!! I'm not even real!! You think I care about you?!" She asked.  
  
" Well,"  
  
" I don't!! I don't care about anything but winning!! Now where's Ivory?! I wanna go back to base!" She said.  
  
" Ebony, your base doesn't care about you." He said.  
  
" I know that! I was created to win! If I can't do that, I'm useless! I'm a weapon not a human! I told you, I'm not real!! I was made in a lab!! I was created from chemical's and DNA!!" She yelled.  
  
" Ebony,"  
  
" Look, don't try to tell me what I am what I can do. Just tell me where Ivory is!" She yelled.  
  
" But Ebony,"  
  
She grabbed him by his collar.  
  
" Tell me where she is." She said.  
  
" Ivory's in my room." He said.  
  
Ebony disconnected the tubes and wires and took off. Bit went after her.  
  
" Ebony! You can't do this! I won't let you throw your life away." He said.  
  
" You won't let-You won't LET me throw MY life away? Bit CLoud, you're a jerk! You think you can control me because of your infatuation?! Well you can't! And I don't love you! I'll never love you! So stop following me!!" She yelled.  
  
" Ebony..." He said trying not to let the tears that threatened to fall come out.  
  
" Just don't Bit." She said.  
  
Ivory had just awakened. She remembered how much fun she had last night and smiled.  
  
" Hey, sleeping beauty. You're finally awake." Brad said in the doorway.  
  
" Yeah. I wanted to thank you for last night." She said stretching.  
  
" You don't have to thank me. I had fun too. Oh, and you're sisters awake." He said.  
  
" Ebony's okay? Yes! Can I see her?" She asked.  
  
" Sure." He said.  
  
Ivory walked out and went to see Ebony. She was stalking down the hallway.  
  
" C'mon." She said grabbing her wrist as she passed.  
  
" Ebony? Where are we going?" She asked.  
  
" We're going back." She said.  
  
" Back?! Ebony! You can't be serious!" She said.  
  
" Dead serious." She said.  
  
" Ebony, they were going to let you die." She said.  
  
" I know that!! We're creations Ivory! We're not real! We were created! We have 80 parents and whoever they got the DNA from!! We weren't meant to love, hate or care!! We were made to win! I know that! You should too!" She said.  
  
Ivory was speechless. She understood what her sister said. She used to say that. But they had left her to die. And they weren't looking to help them. Then again, they were creations. Not humans. They weren't suppose to have emotions or care. They were made to win. It was their job to go, fight, and win, then return to base.  
  
" Ivory? Hello? Are you in there?" Ebony said waving a hand in front of her sister's face.  
  
" Uh, yeah." She said.  
  
" So are you going or not?" She asked.  
  
" Ebony, I...I'm not sure about this whole thing." She said.  
  
" What?! What's to be sure?! We're not real! Nothing good can ever come from living with normal people!" She said.  
  
" Captain Stoller ( I learned the name! Look at me! Clap for me!) said that. He doesn't like us anyway." She said.  
  
" You like him don't you? Trying to be human around him. I can smell him on you." She said smirking.  
  
" Who?" She asked.  
  
" Brad. You like him. I know because your scent changes around him. You try to act human around him. You think he loves you?" She asked.  
  
Ivory's cheeks flushed.  
  
" I-I don't know. I don't think so." She said.  
  
" Don't get comfortable. He's human, we aren't. We can't love. We can't do anything but win and die." She said.  
  
" You're right." She said.  
  
" Hey!!!" Leena yelled entering the garage.  
  
" What do you want trigger girl?" Ebony asked.  
  
" You hurt my teammate! You left Bit heartbroken and he still loves you!!" She yelled.  
  
" He'll get over it." She said.  
  
Leena lost it and slapped Ebony. Her head turned around, but her face did not change.  
  
" You're so in dept with your programming you can't see that man loves you even after you broke his heart! Who do you think you are?!!" She yelled.  
  
" You think this doesn't hurt?!!" She yelled turning around with tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
" What?" Both girls said surprized.  
  
" You think it doesn't hurt me to see him like that?!! You think I wouldn't want to be with Bit?!! You think this is easy?!! Well it isn't!! I know I'll hurt him and myself!! I'm just made for one thing and one thing only, and that's to win!! I'm not human!! I'm not real!! I'm not suppose to care or love!!!" She yelled.  
  
" Ebony, I," She started.  
  
" Shut up!! You have no idea how hard this is for me!!! I'm not suppose to love Bit, but I do!! And it's scary and it's confusing!! I was trained to hate my enemies and fight until it kills me!! I don't know how to care and I don't know how to love!!! I wasn't trained to do this!! I'm a creation to win ZOID battles not fall in love with ZOID pilots!! Do I love him? Yes, yes I do. Can I ever act on it? No, I can't. I don't know how and I will never know. We're living machines, Ivory and I. We can't love. Even if we'd give anything to do so." She said sliding in Voltage.  
  
" Ebony..." Ivory said.  
  
" Are you coming or aren't you?!" She yelled.  
  
" I'm coming." She said.  
  
Both got into their ZOIDs and walked towards the door. Liger 0 got in Ebony's way.  
  
" Stupid ZOID. I ain't your pilot, go away!" She said.  
  
He roared loud.  
  
" What? What do you mean we're just alike?! I'm not made of metal and I can win! You can't!" She said.  
  
He roared again.  
  
" What'd you say?" She asked.  
  
" He said that doesn't matter. He said you are both used to win and I both love you." Bit said.  
  
" Bit?!" Ebony said.  
  
" I heard what you said." He said.  
  
Ebony didn't respond.  
  
" Ebony, I know you didn't mean that back there. I know you care about me." He said.  
  
" Hmp. Well, now you know. And I'm sorry I can't stay." She said.  
  
" Why not?" He asked.  
  
" Because it won't work alright?! I'm not real Bit,"  
  
" I DON"T CARE!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
His yelled echoed in the hovercraft.  
  
" I don't care if you're not real, you're real to me! I don't care if you were created, I still love you! I don't care if you work for Backdraft and I don't care if you were created solely to win! I care about you, this team and Liger." He said.  
  
" Why?" She asked.  
  
" Why? Why? I don't know why! I don't need to know why! I just do!" He said.  
  
" I beat you twice. Three times if you count the trials. You hate to lose and your ego's huge." She said.  
  
Bit facefaulted.  
  
" Gee, thanks Ebony." He said.  
  
" Goman nasai." She said.  
  
Shadow Fox got in Ivory's way.  
  
" What?" She said.  
  
" He said if you want to leave, you'll have to go through him." Brad said coming from the behind Leena.  
  
" Brad!" She cried getting out.  
  
She ran over and hugged him. Brad laughed after he had been knocked down.  
  
" Glad to see you too." He said.  
  
Ebony shook her head at her sister. Then she saw Bit sitting in the cockpit.  
  
" What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
" I'm getting ready." He said.  
  
" For what?" He asked.  
  
" For when you leave. Cause if you do, then I'll be forced to follow you." He said.  
  
" Huh?" She asked.  
  
" I'll have no other choice than to follow you." He said.  
  
" What? Right into Backdraft? Yeah, right." She said.  
  
" I'll do it. I'll gladly fight them for you." He said.  
  
Ebony looked at him. Here ws someone that was totally in love with her, but she was made to beat him senseless. She wasn't suppose to care, but it hurt to say those things to Bit. She had to admire his determination. He kept at it. He stayed by her bedside when she was hurt. He was right in front of her telling her he would follow her right into Backdraft hands, even fight for her. She shook her head, then laughed.  
  
" Huh? What's funny?" Bit said.  
  
" Nothing. I just can't believe you actually would do this." She said.  
  
" Ebony, I'd do anything for you. Including take on Backdraft all by myself! And I'd win too!" He said.  
  
" How do you know?" She asked.  
  
" Because I'd be fighting for you. I'd never lose if I knew I'd be fighting for you. I'd-We'd be invincible!" He said.  
  
She laughed.  
  
" Alright, you win Bit. I'll...I'll stay." She said.  
  
" Yeehaa!!!! We did it Liger!! She's staying!!! I am good!!!" He yelled.  
  
Liger roared too. Ebony got out of Voltage.  
  
" I can't believe I've fallen for him. But I have. Captain Stoller isn't gonna like this." She said.  
  
Not the end. Just the middle. Stay tuned people. 


	9. Queen Ebony?

Okay. Here it is. Next chapter. This is where Vega and Sarah come in.  
  
~…~ Bit's thoughts  
  
"…" Bit's words  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ebony and Ivory sat in the lounge while the Blitz team decided what they should do with them.  
  
" Get outta here Bit! It wouldn't be fair if you were in the vote too!! We know you love Ebony!!" Leena said pushing him out.  
  
" And that's disqualifies me why?!" He asked.  
  
" Because you'd do anything to keep Ebony here including fix the voting!! Now why don't you and Brad take them somewhere, like the city?!" She said.  
  
Well, the Blitz team minus Bit and Brad decided what they should do with them, anyway. Bit was left out in the hallway.  
  
" This isn't fair. I'm just as much a part of this team as either of you and I wanna vote too!!" He yelled.  
  
" Fine!!" They yelled.  
  
" Yeah." He said.  
  
Then the door closed on him.  
  
" Ow.." Bit said.  
  
" They won't let us in Bit. So let's just take the girls out. Didn't say you wanted to go on your first date with Ebony tonight?" Brad asked.  
  
" You heard that?" He asked blushing.  
  
" Bit, you really shouldn't talk to yourself in the cockpit." He said.  
  
Bit moaned as he slammed into the floor.  
  
" Ebony said that the first time we fought." He said grinning like an idiot.  
  
" You're impossible." He said walking on.  
  
" Hey, Brad! You wanna double date? I'm not exactly sure what to say or do with someone like Ebony." Bit said.  
  
" You did pretty good yesterday." He said.  
  
" Yeah, well, I was desperate. I mean, I love Ebony. I can't just let the woman I love go! She's gorgeous, she's witty, and she's fierce and yet very delicate. She was made to be a killer, still she has a certain innocence about her." Bit pined.  
  
" You're definitely in love. Let's get going." He said.  
  
Ebony and Ivory were asleep on the couches. Bit decided to play a joke on them.  
  
" Battle mode 0982. The Pack team vs. the Lightning team. Ready, Fight!" He said Ebony's ear.  
  
Her fist came up so fast, he couldn't move. Both of them were moving in their arms like they were fighting.  
  
" They weren't kidding when they were talking about being made for this." Brad said.  
  
They woke the girls and went into town. They went to get Ebony and Ivory's ZOIDs converted from Backdraft to the Blitz team first.  
  
" That'll a while. Anything you girls like to do first?" Bit asked.  
  
Ivory sniffed the air.  
  
" Food?" She said.  
  
" Huh?" Ebony said.  
  
" Pick out whatever you want Ivory. With the last battle we fought, I could buy this whole building." Brad said.  
  
" Sweet!" She cried.  
  
She took his hand and ran off to where her nose led her. Ebony was left alone with Bit. She didn't know the first thing a bout dating. Bit had met plenty of women, had plenty of dates, and plenty of pick-up lines and jokes. But he couldn't think of a single thing to say to Ebony.  
  
" What do you want to do Bit?" She asked.  
  
~She broke the ice. Say something!~  
  
He made a sound that was the equivalent of I don't know.  
  
~Say an actual word! You're drowning out here!~  
  
" What would you like to do Ebony?" He answered.  
  
She shrugged. Then looked around. There was a game simulation of a ZOID battle going on.  
  
" Why don't I watch you play on that? Just so I can understand what Jamie and Leena do." She said pointing.  
  
Bit saw what she was talking about and went inside to face the other hotshot that had acquired a crowd.  
  
" Wait for me Jack. I still have a score to settle with you." He said.  
  
" I beat you once. I can beat you again." Jack said.  
  
" He beat you?" Ebony asked.  
  
" Ebony?" Jack said.  
  
" Hi Jack!" She said.  
  
" Yeah, he won. But by cheating." He said.  
  
" I did not cheat!! That was perfectly legal!!" He said.  
  
" Oh please!" He said.  
  
Ebony watched them fight for a while. Then another player came in. He interrupted them.  
  
" Hey! We're fighting here!" Bit said.  
  
" This little kid is gonna get burned down." Jack said.  
  
He was shot down.  
  
" No! Impossible!" He cried.  
  
" Not that impossible Jack. You're movements were predictable. You're pattern was the same. All he had to do was shot where you were gonna go." Ebony said.  
  
" Did I ask you?" He said.  
  
" Hey, don't get mad at her because she won. Ah!" Bit cried getting shot down.  
  
" Drop in sometime for a lesson guys!" The kid said laughing.  
  
" Chooto matte!" Ebony cried.  
  
" Huh?" He said.  
  
" I wanna fight you kid. No bets, just a game." She said.  
  
" A woman? Yeah, right. This will be a total breeze." He said.  
  
They got in. Both with Command Wolfs.  
  
" Ladies first." The kid said.  
  
" Okay. I'll wait 'til you're done." She said.  
  
" Very funny." He said.  
  
She went first and he dodged her shots. He ended up right under her with his gun to her throat. He laughed.  
  
" Bye-bye." He said.  
  
He shot. But when the smoke cleared, Ebony was next to the spot where she was.  
  
" No, no, no, no. You don't understand. See, I'm undefeated. And I'm gonna stay that way." She said.  
  
She jumped up on his back, tore off the gun and bucked backwards. She kicked him in the head and his ZOID went flat on it's back. She put her gun in his face,  
  
" Bang."  
  
And lit up his Command Wolf. The game was over. The kid that beat the others got out angry. He slammed his credits down. Ebony got out too. She blew on her fingers in arrogance.  
  
" Anta ja moe ne?" She said.  
  
He looked at her. She blew a kiss and walked away. Jack and Bit looked at her.  
  
" She's amazing." Jack said.  
  
" I know. I know." Bit said drooling over her yet, again.  
  
  
  
The kid flew back home.  
  
" I'm the king! Some girl can't beat me! Though she was pretty. Actually she was very pretty." He said.  
  
His home was Backdraft. His superior was Sarah.  
  
" So nice to have you return master,"  
  
" Shut up." He said walking by the servant.  
  
His name was Vega.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ebony was still basking in her win.  
  
" I don't see what the big deal is though. He wasn't that good. Jack is better than he is." She said.  
  
" Hey!" He said.  
  
" Gomen." She said sheepishly.  
  
" How did you duck that shot?" Bit asked.  
  
" Well, it was easy. He was gonna fire. So I knew it takes a Command Wolf 3.5 seconds to charge and fire. And even longer in a game. So I had plenty of time. No biggy." She said.  
  
" And you figured this out when?" Jack asked.  
  
" You mean, you two didn't know? Huh. Well, I've known that before I even saw a ZOID." She said.  
  
" You're making me feel bad Ebony." Bit said.  
  
" Gomen nasai." She said again sheepishly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vega stood being scanned by Sarah.  
  
" It was just a fluke Vega. She was just one person." She said.  
  
" She beat me. She knew she could beat me. She knew she could beat me before I even got in. She wasn't surprised when I moved and she dodged a shot point blank. She tore off my cannon and lit my a** up." He said.  
  
" Watch your language." She said.  
  
He thought for a while.  
  
" Hmp. I'm the king right? Then if I am gonna be the king, I should have a strong and capable queen right?" He asked.  
  
" I suppose." She said.  
  
He took off the suit and went to the computer searching through files.  
  
" Than I want her." He said.  
  
Sarah looked shocked.  
  
" Ebony?" She said.  
  
" So that's her name. Yes, Queen Ebony." He said.  
  
  
  
Back with the Blitz Team…  
  
Ebony and Ivory were sitting in the café watching a Zoid battle.  
  
" Call it Ebony." Bit said.  
  
" Fuzzy Pandas." She said.  
  
The Sabres team fell.  
  
" It's Sabre's team!!" Omari said.  
  
" Same thing." Ivory said.  
  
Bit and Brad laughed. Then some guys walked by also laughing. One put his arm around Ivory.  
  
" Hey gorgeous. Why don't you come with a real man?" He asked.  
  
Brad stood up to his full height in front of him.  
  
" She's with me buddy. Go work on your ZOID." He said.  
  
" Brad?! Didn't know that was you! Uh, goodbye!" He said.  
  
Another was trying on Ebony.  
  
" Look here man, I'll give you $200 for a night with your girl. If I like her, she can work the streets and you'll catch your cut." He said.  
  
" WHAT?!!! How dare you insult Ebony like that!! I challenge you to a ZOID battle!!" Bit yelled.  
  
" You?" He laughed.  
  
Bit got angry and socked him. He was caught by his teammates.  
  
" Oh, that's it. You're goin' down!" He said.  
  
That's how the rest of the Blitz team found themselves in a fight with the Raptors team.  
  
" Bit, I can't believe your big mouth got us into this!" Leena said.  
  
" He insulted Ebony. Now by law of the universe, any one that insulth perfection faces the Blitz team and they kickth the crapth outta you." He said pulling on his gloves.  
  
" Bit this is stupid. He doesn't bother me." Ebony said.  
  
" But he bothers me. And I refuse to let him talk about you like that. I'm going to shove my fist I his mouth and my foot in his,"  
  
" Bit!!" She cried.  
  
" Look, just trust me. I know what I'm doing. I can beat him. You don't worry. In fact, don't even watch the fight. You just sit back, relax and think about what you wanna do on the date I promised you kid." He said placing both hands on her face to keep her from freakin' out at him.  
  
" Alright." She said reluctantly.  
  
" Good. Stay frosty." He said kissing two fingers and pressing them to hers.  
  
Then he ran off to fight in Liger Zero.  
  
" Alright, mobilized Liger Zero Schneider!" Bit said.  
  
The parts were changed and Liger Zero was upgraded. Schneider lunged from it launch ramp and landed in a run.  
  
" Area scanned…. Battlefield approved…. The Blitz team vs. the Raptor team…. Battle mode 0982…Ready…Fight!!" The judge said.  
  
Bit lunged at the enemy.  
  
  
  
Ebony sat in her room thinking. She could hear the battle going on and could see it through Voltage's eyes.  
  
" So here you are."  
  
Ebony looked up at the voice. It was on her screen.  
  
" You. The kid I beat earlier today." She said turning to him.  
  
" My name's Vega, Ebony Excalibur." He said.  
  
" How do you know my name?" She asked.  
  
" I work for Backdraft and so do you. It's my job to bring victory to Backdraft. And you. Oh, I guess your sister can come too." He said.  
  
" Well you must be smokin' cause I ain't goin' back baby boy." She said.  
  
" Don't call me that. And you'll come back whether you want to or not. For you see, because of your impressive win today, I have chosen you as my future queen." He said proudly.  
  
" See, see, I knew you were high. What are you smokin'? You smokin' crack ain'tcha?" She asked.  
  
" No. But I'll be by to see you soon my queen." He said.  
  
Ebony looked at him in shock.  
  
" You're…coming here?" She asked.  
  
" Yes. And I hope you say goodbye to your friends, you won't see them again after I get there. Ever." He said sighing off.  
  
  
  
Yes, Bit has competition. And don't give me the constipated face! Ebony has the body of an 18-year-old, but she's actually only 14 yrs. old. 


	10. Three Little Words

" The battle is over...The battle is over...The winner is...The Blitz team!" The judge said.  
  
" That's right! Now get outta my sight before I get angry!" Bit said.  
  
The remaining Raptors beat it.  
  
" Loser!!" Bit said making a face.  
  
He and Brad returned to the ship. Leena and Jamie were on deck playing a game. The Doc was playing with his models. Ivory was asleep in the lounge.  
  
" Nice job Bit." Jamie said.  
  
" If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." Leena said.  
  
" At least I have someone to get jealous for!" He said.  
  
" What did you say?!" She said getting in his face.  
  
" You heard me." He said.  
  
" It's too late at night for this. Where's Ivory?" Brad asked.  
  
" She's in the lounge asleep." The Doc said still playing with his models.  
  
" Why does she sleep so much?" He asked.  
  
" Her body is going through the change from injections of vitamins and other stuff, to normal in take." He said.  
  
" What?" He said.  
  
" He said she sleeps so much because she's getting off the injections to eating real food." Jamie said.  
  
" Oh. I knew that." He said.  
  
He went off to the lounge. Ivory was asleep on the couch. He went over and sat down near her.  
  
" Ivory?" He said softly in her ear.  
  
" Mmmm…" She said.  
  
He kissed her lips. They were full and very warm. He was reluctantly to pull away, but he did.  
  
" Brad? What's up?" She asked sitting up.  
  
" Nothing much. I just wanna take you somewhere with Bit and your sister. C'mon. Let's get you ready." He said.  
  
" Uh, okay." She said following him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bit had covered his ears to get away from Leena.  
  
" Is Ebony still in her room?" He asked.  
  
" Yes." Jamie said.  
  
Bit ran from Leena and went to see Ebony. She was sitting on her bed looking down.  
  
" Hey Ebony! I won!" He said.  
  
" Huh? Oh, yeah, great." She said.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked sitting by her on the bed.  
  
" Remember that kid I beat today?" She said.  
  
" Yeah." He said.  
  
" Well, he works for Backdraft. And he's coming her to get me. He wants me to be his queen." She said.  
  
" WHAT?!" He said standing.  
  
" I'm sorry." She said.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
" It's not your fault. Who is he?" He asked.  
  
" Vega." She said.  
  
" Vega huh? Well, I'm gonna find him and teach him a lesson." He said.  
  
" You won't have to look hard. He's coming here and he's taking me back." She said.  
  
" Oh no he is not! You're staying right here. I'll make sure this Vega kid stays away from you. But until then, I'm taking you out to dinner." He said.  
  
" Wha? Me? Why?" She asked.  
  
" Because I always wanted dinner with a goddess." He said.  
  
She blushed profusly.  
  
" I'm not a goddess." She said.  
  
" What did I say?" He said.  
  
She followed Bit to the deck.  
  
" Hey Leena! Think you could stop yelling long enough to get Ebony ready?" He asked.  
  
" Why should I?!" She asked.  
  
" I'll send Harry a love letter and sign your name." He said.  
  
" Urgh!!! Fine! C'mon Ebony!" She said grabbing her arm.  
  
Ebony was dressed in one of Leena's dresses. She put her brown hair up in chopsticks. She also put her in red make-up. She put her in a red dress that hugged her body and showed off her curves. Heels were foreign to her; Leena showed her how to walk in them.  
  
Then she got Ivory ready. She let her hair down; she put blue make-up on her and she gave her a blue dress. Her's hugged her body and had a split up the side. She had to learn to walk in heels too.  
  
" I feel like a fool." Ebony said.  
  
" You don't look like a fool. You look pretty." Jamie said.  
  
" I look a like a fool." She repeated.  
  
" Be positive Ebony." Leena said.  
  
" Alright. I'm positive I look like a fool!" She said.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Ivory was in the lounge waiting for Ebony so they could walk in together.  
  
" I look like an escort." She said.  
  
Ebony walked in.  
  
" Ebony! You look,"  
  
" I know. I look like a fool. And you! Where are you going Tyra?" She asked.  
  
" Shut up. I feel like you do. Hope the guys like it." She said.  
  
" Somehow I think Bit wouldn't care if I walked in in a brown paper bag." She said.  
  
Bit and Brad walked in. Their jaws hit the floor.  
  
" Ebony."  
  
" Ivory."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
" What?" They both said.  
  
" You look," Bit started.  
  
" Gorgeous." Brad finished.  
  
They looked at each other again.  
  
" We do?" They said.  
  
" Yes!" They said.  
  
" Oh…thank you." They said.  
  
Bit walked over and looked Ebony up and down walking in a circle. He whistled.  
  
" You look amazing Ebony." He said.  
  
" Thanks." She said.  
  
Brad looked at Ivory.  
  
" Is that you in there Ivory?" He asked.  
  
" I think so. Want me to check?" She asked.  
  
He laughed to himself.  
  
" No, that's okay. Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
" Guess so. Let's go." She said.  
  
  
  
They went into town and they had dinner. They had to watch Bit get into another fight with some other guy trying to get Ebony's attention.  
  
" I'd like to see how you say that to my FIST!! While it's in your forehead!!" He yelled.  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
" He's all yours Ebony." Brad said.  
  
" Thank you." She muttered.  
  
Afterwards, they sat on a cliff overlooking the battlefield and had a good view of the sunset. Bit had a rather protective arm around Ebony's shoulders.  
  
" He's crazy for that girl." Brad said.  
  
" No kidding. I don't think I've ever seen a human behave in such a manner." Ivory said.  
  
" We're strange like that, us humans. We act on our emotions. They're the strongest things we have. Love, hate and determination being the strongest." He said standing up.  
  
" Really? What do they do?" She asked.  
  
Brad laughed again.  
  
" They don't DO anything. They're what you feel." He said starting to chunk rocks over the cliff.  
  
" Like pain?" She asked.  
  
" Uh, well, pain's not really an emotion." He said.  
  
" You feel pain, do you not?" She asked.  
  
" Well, yeah, but pain is like a sensation, a reaction." He said.  
  
" Well, then, doesn't Bit get a sensation when he's near Ebony? Isn't that a reaction to his feelings for her?" She asked.  
  
Brad was at a loss for words. He simply closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
" You win. It is an emotion." He said.  
  
" So what does love make you feel Brad?" She asked.  
  
" Are you asking me or asking in general?" He answered.  
  
" Both." She said setting in front of him.  
  
" Uh, well, I've seen love make people do crazy things." He said.  
  
" Like what?" She asked.  
  
" Like, oh, I've heard of people rushing into danger to save the ones they love, lifting cars off them, even giving their live, running blindly into danger for them." He said.  
  
" Like Bit would for Ebony?" She asked.  
  
" I'm not sure what the existent of Bit's love for Ebony would make him do. The boy's not in love, he's totally devoted." He said.  
  
Bit made a face at Brad.  
  
" There should be a law against not loving Ebony!" He said.  
  
She blushed and sweatdropped at the same time.  
  
" There should be a law against you." She muttered.  
  
" What?" He said.  
  
" Nothing Bit." She said shaking her head and smiling.  
  
He settled sitting next to her.  
  
~Alright Bit, time to make that move. Time to tell her.~  
  
" Ebony, do you know how amazingly beautiful you are?" He asked.  
  
Her cheeks flushed. He had been telling her this all night.  
  
" Yes Bit." She said.  
  
" Must'of more beautiful in between." He said.  
  
~ Nice Rico Suave! Will you talk to her like you have an I.Q. higher than that of cornflakes!~  
  
" Listen Ebony, I've known you for only a while, like a year give or take a month or so, but I know I really care about you and you mean a lot to me. I want you to know all that stuff I said in the garage was true. I'd really go off to face Backdraft all by myself if they took you from me." He said facing her.  
  
" Bit…" She said.  
  
" Let me finish, I have to say this. Ebony, I love you. I really do. I always have. You're a beautiful woman and I'd do anything in the world to make you happy." He said.  
  
She was looking at him shocked.  
  
" Say something Ebony, anyth-"  
  
Bit was unable to finish his sentence as Ebony fused her mouth to his. Bit was so shocked he opened his mouth a little wider. Ebony was going completely by what Leena told her. She tasted the warm crevasses of his mouth and ran her hand through his hair. Bit finally came to his senses and held Ebony. He ran his hands up and down the small of her back. Then the ground shook. Ebony was pulled away, as was Ivory. A purple T-Rex ZOID had them both.  
  
" Let me go!! Let me go Godzilla on crack!!" Ebony cried.  
  
" If you don't let me and my sister go, our wolves are gonna pound you into the ground!!!" Ivory cried.  
  
" You're ZOIDs have been taken care of. Now wave goodbye to your boy scouts, you're going home." Vega said through speakers.  
  
" Hey!! What makes you think we're gonna let you take them??!!!" Brad yelled.  
  
" Yeah!!" Bit yelled.  
  
" During the confiscation of their ZOIDs we had a little altercation. It's still going on and your friends are losing. Who's more important? Them or your team?" He said.  
  
Bit and Brad were unable to act. They could hear the battle going on in the distance.  
  
" Bit!! Brad!! Where are you??!!" Leena cried through their walkie-talkie.  
  
" Chikushoo!!!" Bit cried punching the ground.  
  
" So long suckers!" Vega said leaving.  
  
Brad went to Shadow Fox. Bit glared after Vega.  
  
" Ebony…." 


	11. Declaration Of War

" Get outta my way!!!"  
  
" Bit you can't be serious!"  
  
" That's suicide!"  
  
" Think Bit!"  
  
Bit Cloud was going to go save his love interest, Ebony. But his teammates seemed to think that charging into Backdraft forces and demanding Ebony and Ivory back before he blew them away was insane.  
  
" I'm going after her and you're not going to stop me!!" He said.  
  
" Wait a minute Bit." Brad said catching his arm.  
  
" Don't tell me to wait!! You wait!! That seems to be the only thing you ARE doing!! You obviously don't care about Ivory enough to go save her!!" He yelled.  
  
Brad grabbed Bit by his throat and held him to the wall.  
  
" Don't you ever say I don't care about that girl. I care enough not to go blindly into battle and get myself killed. Tell me Bit, how will you save Ebony when you're six feet under?" He asked.  
  
Bit had both of his hands up trying to pry Brad's hand from his throat.  
  
" You think a little thing like death would stop me?" He responded.  
  
" It would if I killed you." He said.  
  
" Easy guys. You both have to think before you go into this. You they will want you to come. Both to get their Shadow Fox back and to get Liger Zero. You have to get a tactical veiw of this problem." Jamie said.  
  
" Tactical view? I don't need a tactical view!! I need Ebony!!" Bit said.  
  
" Fine. They will call when they get them to the base. We'll take it from there." Dr. Tauros said.  
  
" FINE. But if they take too long, so help me-"  
  
" Why don't you go get cleaned up Bit?" Leena suggested.  
  
" I don't wanna take a shower. I want Ebony." He said.  
  
" And we'll get her back. Until we get some idea where she and Ivory are, there isn't anything you can do." Dr. Tauros said.  
  
Bit got mad. He punched the wall.  
  
" I'm going out." He said.  
  
Bit walked out of the main room and got into the jeep. He sat there for a minute. He felt his rage fester the more he sat there. He angrily turned the ignition key and drove off. He went to the city. He was trying to clear his head.  
  
Part of him was fuming because somebody had taken Ebony. He loved that girl. He went through, defeat, humiliation, and heartbreak just to win her over. And just as they were starting a relationship, this Vega kid was going to take all away from him. His fist shook with anger.  
  
The other part was terrified. He wondered exactly what would happen to Ebony. Would they reprogram her so she wouldn't know him? Would they send her to kill him? Would she be forced into a marriage with this Vega kid? He didn't know if he could stand that.  
  
" That little rat onore thinks he can steal my goddess, huh? Well, I'll show him what he gets for coming after my Ebony. I'll kill him. I will literally put my foot so far up his bigotry spouting behind, we'll be walking home together." He said.  
  
************  
  
  
  
Vega could not stop grinning. He couldn't believe it. He actually had HIS Ebony. He stood watching them reprogram Ebony and Ivory. He could see her face.  
  
" She's so pretty. My own dirty porcelain doll. She will be my queen. And I will rule the world." Vega said from the other side of the window.  
  
Sarah stood behind him. She didn't approve of Ebony. She heard Captain Stollar was discharged because they went AWOL. Now here was Vega, sick in love with her. He was doing everything but drooling, oh, no, wait…he was doing that too. It was so bad, if you looked hard enough you could see hearts in his eyes. She was worried he was going to become distracted.  
  
" Vega, I don't think this is a good idea. I'm going to tell them to abort and destroy her." She said going to the microphone on the consol.  
  
" Don't you dare!!" He cried jumping in the way.  
  
" Vega?!" She said.  
  
" Back up!! You kill her, I'll quit fighting!!" He said.  
  
" Vega!!" She cried.  
  
" I swear I'll do it!! Don't tempt me!!" He said.  
  
Sarah knew now she was too late in the distraction part. Vega was too far- gone already. Then a plan brewed in her mind.  
  
" You do know that pilot from the Blitz team will come after her. I think he will fight for her. What will you do then?" She asked.  
  
" If he comes after her, I'll blow him away. Ebony is mine!" He said.  
  
" Whatever you say." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Blitz team sat idly while waiting for a call from Backdraft. Bit was pacing in front of the screen. He had been doing so for 5 minutes. Brad was lying out on a couch asleep. Jamie was trying to track the Wolf hybrid ZOIDs with Dr.Taurus. And Leena….was blowing something up somewhere or another.  
  
" Why haven't they called yet?!!!!!" Bit yelled.  
  
" Why don't you shut your mouth?!!" Brad yelled.  
  
" Why don't you come over here and shut my mouth?!!" He yelled back.  
  
" Excuse me?" Sarah said coming on the vidscreen.  
  
" WHAT?!!!" Both yelled at the screen.  
  
Sarah looked a bit taken aback. Then she smiled.  
  
" You're Bit Cloud am I right? You're all over Ebony's memory files. It took quite a long time to erase all of you. But rest assured we did it. Along with her emotional records and visual records. You must mean a lot to her." She said.  
  
Bit felt sick.  
  
" She's in the reanimation stage now. But she will never remember you. Would you like to see her?" She taunted.  
  
Bit's face twisted into a snarl.  
  
" Who do you think you are taking my Ebony from me?!! I'll kill you and everyone in that kuso base you understand?!!" He yelled.  
  
" Such language. You are no candidate for her love. Not at all. You'll be happy to know all she will care about now is winning AND Vega." She said.  
  
" Not to be uncaring about Ebony, but what does Ivory have to do with this? She's no use to you, let her go." Brad said.  
  
" Oh no we can't. One of our soldiers, Sanders, has developed quite an interest in your Ivory. Her mind will be erased and she will be presented to him." She said.  
  
" You can't do that!" He yelled.  
  
" Oh you have no idea what I can do. Now, unfortunately for Vega and Sanders, you can avoid all this by simply handing over the Liger Zero and Shadow Fox." She said.  
  
" This is about ZOIDs?! ?You kidnap my Ebony for my ZOID!!!!!!!" Bit screamed.  
  
" Let's make this interesting. If you will fight Vega and Sanders and win, you can have them back. But if you lose, the ZOIDS and the girls are Backdraft property." She said.  
  
" You have a family?" Bit asked.  
  
" I was married but my husband died." She said.  
  
" He's not dead. Trust me lady, he's hiding." He said.  
  
Sarah glared and cut the transmission.  
  
" Well, I guess we're goin' to war." Brad said.  
  
" Full frontal assault." Bit said smiling.  
  
************  
  
Ebony woke up on metal table. She couldn't remember what she was supposed to be doing, or what happened before she was out. She knew she had on a dress. It was yellow and had blue and red flowers on it.  
  
" Where am I?" She asked the vacant room.  
  
The door to her left opened. She sat up and gasped as a smaller figure stood in the doorway.  
  
" Vega?" She said.  
  
She sounded surprised to know the name.  
  
" Glad to see you're awake." He said.  
  
" Where am I?" She asked again.  
  
He crossed the space between them and hopped up on the table next to her.  
  
" Home with me." He said.  
  
Ebony wasn't sure why, but she felt a twinge of discomfort with him being so close. But she allowed him to stay there. She didn't fight him when he touched her. She granted him permission to kiss her. But it all felt so wrong. But since she didn't know why, she tried to focus on him.  
  
" That was amazing. I have to go, but the servants will take care of you until I come back. Wait for me?" He asked.  
  
" Um…yeah." She said.  
  
After a quick kiss, he disappeared down the hall. Ebony was left to wander around the base. She felt like she was looking for something. But she didn't know what. She just knew she was here for Vega and if she were called upon, she would have to fight and win.  
  
*********  
  
Bit stood in the garage sitting on Liger Zero's head. He was drinking sake and thinking. He remembered the first time he saw Ebony. He thought she was stunning. He still did. Being on the road so much before he came here, he'd meet a lot of women. But none were like her. He'd even tried, and failed, in a relationship with Leena.  
  
" * Ah well. It was nice while it lasted. *" He thought throwing back some more sake.  
  
He was careless with relationships back then. Now he had bent over backwards, forwards and side ways to get Ebony to give him a chance. When she finally did, he was euphoric. He was crazy for the girl and he knew it.  
  
He sighed and threw his sake bottle to the side. He really missed her. He was gonna get her back. Then they'd be happy again.  
  
Vega.  
  
That name was like poison to him. He was going to make him pay for taking her from him. He was right in the middle of his professing his love to her.  
  
" How dare he ruin my night. After it took me 8 hours to work up the nerve to think of what to say." He said.  
  
He thought back to the time when Ebony was gonna leave. He swore he'd go against the Backdraft troops alone. He said he'd follow her right into enemy arms. He said he'd take them all on and take them all down.  
  
" Time to see if I'm as good as I think I am." He said standing.  
  
He stretched.  
  
" What do you say Liger? You wanna go save our Ebony?" He asked.  
  
Liger roared in response.  
  
" Good answer. Watch out Vega. We're coming for ya." 


	12. Memories

I'm not dead! I just decided to take a break a little. So this is the next chapter. Evrything is going to start winding down from here. Maybe 3 more chapters to this. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
So the battle was planned for the synthetic humans: Ebony and Ivory. A 0982 battle. Same number of ZOIDs on both sides.  
  
Liger Zero vs. Berserk Fury  
  
Shadow Fox vs. Elephander II  
  
" Bit, are you just completely a moron?!!" Leena yelled when she heard.  
  
" Actually, it was my idea." Brad said.  
  
" What?!" She said.  
  
" I'm going to war with him. There's no other way without innocent people getting hurt. You're not involved so don't worry." He said.  
  
" Don't worry?! You're going to get yourselves killed!" Jamie said.  
  
" We will not. You really think we would go right into Backdraft knowing that we wouldn't stand a chance?" Bit asked.  
  
" Yes!" All three said.  
  
" You're right. That's exactly what we're doing!" Both said going to the garage.  
  
They locked the door behind them to keep the others from following them. Brad barricaded the door for good measure.  
  
" Well, that takes care of them. All we have to do now is a little training." Bit said.  
  
" Hmp. You train. I'm going to do some research." Brad said.  
  
" Research?" He asked.  
  
" I'm going to find out everything I can about Vega and this Sanders and their ZOIDs. Just going into a free-for-all won't give us the victory. If we're going to get our girls back, then we're going to have to know what we're doing and what we're dealing with. I'd like to know what our odds are." He said walking towards the doorway.  
  
" Why?" He asked.  
  
"Bigger bragging rights when we've beaten them." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivory woke up in a bedroom. She couldn't remember anything. Somehow it made her very sad. She missed somebody greatly.  
  
When she finally found the light switch, she could see what she was dressed in. She had on a white dress. It was elegant enough for a wedding dress. The whole room was in white lace and silk. It was like that of a bridal room.  
  
" What's going on?" She asked.  
  
" Ivory?"  
  
" Ebony!!" She cried.  
  
She could see her sister in the same dress. She ran over and hugged her. At least she remembered her. She was glad for that.  
  
" Do you remember where we are?" Ivory asked.  
  
The smile faded on her sister's face.  
  
" No. But Vega says this is home. He says we live here." She said.  
  
" We do?" She asked.  
  
" I guess so. But if this is home, why do it feel like a prison?" She asked.  
  
Before Ivory could answer her sister, the door opened behind her.  
  
" I see you're awake Ivory." Sanders said.  
  
She was taken by surprise as he grabbed her by her waist and pressed his mouth hard against hers. Ivory didn't fight him. She didn't think it was wrong, by it felt wrong anyway. She thought she was supposed to care about Sanders, but she didn't. She felt like she should be kissing someone else like this.  
  
" I like that. It's good to know that there's more to come on our honeymoon." He said.  
  
" …..Um…sure." She said.  
  
" Ebony, Vega was wondering where you went. You're not being a very good fiancée." He said.  
  
" No. I suppose I'm not. Where is he?" She asked.  
  
" In the garage." He said.  
  
Ebony nodded and walked out of the door. She was going down the hallway when she bumped into a blond pilot.  
  
" Itai!" She said.  
  
" You miserable-Gomen nasai Ebony-san!" He said.  
  
He helped her up. She looked up at him. She got a cold rush of memories from his bright blond hair.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
The sun was just setting as the last of the Blitz team went out to celebrate their fantastic win over the Lightning Team. Ebony had decided to stay on the Hovercargo and fell sleep in the garage. Unknown to her, Bit had stayed too. He was planning something special for them.  
  
When she woke up, she found a note in her hand.  
  
Dear Ebony,  
  
I haven't had any time to you for a while. So this is especially for you. I hope you enjoy it as much I did making it up for you. So follow the trail and I promise you'll have a good time.  
  
Bit  
  
" Bit has a surprise for me? Wonder what it is?" She thought aloud.  
  
She walked out in the hallway. A bunch of rose petals led from the door down the hallway. Curious, Ebony walked down the corridor following the trail. It stopped near the kitchen. She poked her head in. There was the table set for two. The lights were down and there were candles lit. Roses were on the table and soft music was playing.  
  
" Bit?" She said coming in.  
  
Arms slipped around her waist and pulled her to a warm body.  
  
" Bit?" She said turning.  
  
" Hi Ebony." He said smiling.  
  
" What is all this?" She asked.  
  
" This is your surprise. I wanted to do something special for you." He said.  
  
" Why?" She asked.  
  
" You know me, I don't need a reason to do something." He said.  
  
After the food, they went to dance in the lounge. Ebony rested against Bit. She was glad she had chosen to stay with him. She was happy. She blushed a little. She didn't think she could get any happier when she crushed her opponents, but she was on cloud nine now.  
  
[Flashforward]  
  
Ebony gasped when someone put his or her hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Ebony-chan, what are you doing out here?" Vega asked.  
  
" Uh….I was looking for you…..Sanders said you were looking for me." She said.  
  
" Yes. C'mon, we're going to get ready for a fight." He said taking her hand.  
  
****************  
  
Bit and Brad sat on the top of their ZOID's heads right above their designated battlefield. They were waiting. They wanted to fight and they wanted to fight now. They wanted their women back.  
  
" What are you going to do when you get Ivory back?" Bit asked.  
  
" I don't know. Maybe I'll take her out to eat. Maybe to the beach for a real vacation." Brad said leaning back.  
  
" What do you mean, you've had a real vacation at the beach before." He said.  
  
" I was almost landed on and I was groped by Harry Champ." He said narrowing his eyes at him for bringing it up.  
  
" Oh, yeah, there's that." Bit said rubbing his neck sheepishly.  
  
" What are you going to do?" He asked.  
  
" Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll get married!" He said cheery.  
  
Brad fell over on his ZOID and groaned. 


	13. Return Of the Queen

Do not adjust your CPU. Unless it's crappy and you need to; then be my guess. And of the three notes you see, hit your screen and read the one in the middle, ne?

Wow…I forgot I had this story. I completely forgot this thing even existed. How of you have been waiting on this thing anyway? *Bows* Gomen nasai gozaimasu! 

Well, now I've found it. And now that I'm looking at it…As my sim would say: Ilck. 

This thing is in need of major renovation. I can't stand to look at it anymore. I'm not taking it down or anything. I'll just take the chapters down and redo them, then, I'll upload them up again. One at a time most likely. I don't know if it'll be any better than what I already have, but you'll be the judge of that, ne?

Youji: Who needs a judge? This thing is terrible.

You think everything that isn't Byce is terrible Yotan. You're opinion doesn't count.

Youji: Mou…I wanna be a star…

You are Yotan. No one would be that pretty and not at least have some fan base. You know we love you, musie! *Glomps*

Youji: I am gorgeous aren't I? I'm uke, I'm hot, I'm everything you're not! ^_^

I'll just end this note here, I'm not going to try and top that. -_-U


End file.
